Padarelo
by Lady Padackles
Summary: Jared Padarelo e Jensen Ackles são dois garotos que estudam no mesmo colégio, mas vivem realidades muito diferentes. Enquanto Jensen vive feliz com seus pais na maior mansão da cidade, Jared, após a morte do pai, mora com a madrasta e suas duas filhas, sendo muito maltratado por elas. Mas uma grande festa e um pouco de magia poderão unir seus destinos.
1. Quando nosso desejo não é satisfeito

Olá! Finalmente estou voltando a escrever uma fanfiction Padackles. Essa história foi escrita para o #DesafioJaredzinho (no Social Spirit). Nessa primeira etapa, a história deve ser baseada em um conto de fadas clássico.

O meu muito obrigada vai para o DWS, que betou a história para mim, corrigindo meus erros de ortografia, gramática e dando boas ideias para pequenas mudanças também! MUITO OBRIGADA!

Bem, então vamos à sinopse completa:

Jared Padarelo e Jensen Ackles são dois garotos que estudam no mesmo colégio, mas vivem realidades muito diferentes. Enquanto Jensen vive feliz com seus pais na maior mansão da cidade, Jared, após a morte do pai, mora com a madrasta e suas duas filhas, sendo muito maltratado por elas. Quando a família Ackles resolve fazer uma grande festa para comemorar o aniversário de 18 anos do filho, Padarelo, que nutre uma paixão platônica por Jensen, fará de tudo para comparecer. Mas como fazer quando todas as suas roupas estão em farrapos e existem três megeras no seu caminho? Talvez ele precise de um pouco de magia...

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Quando nossos desejos não são satisfeitos**

\- Quem é essa garota, Jensen? Está namorando? - Alan Ackles olhou para o filho e esperou ansioso pela resposta. Ficara animado em vê-lo conversando com uma menina. Aquilo parecia promissor...

Jensen, que mal tinha acabado de entrar no carro do pai depois de mais um dia de aulas, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não, pai. É só uma colega...

\- Tem certeza? Bonito desse jeito, e você ainda não arranjou uma namoradinha?

Jensen suspirou alto.

\- Tenho! Essa é a namorada do Mark... - O menino tratou de mudar de assunto. Era muito chato quando o pai começava com aquela história de namoro. Como se ele fosse obrigado... Não via a menor graça nas garotas insossas da sua escola.

* * *

\- Donna, isso não é normal... O Jensen já está no último ano do colégio. Está prestes a completar 18 anos. E ainda não tem uma namorada...

\- Deixa o garoto, Alan... - respondeu a mulher. Lá vinha seu marido com aquele papo de novo...

\- Eu só não entendo... O que há de errado com ele? Ele é bonito, educado, bom aluno, bom filho... Nós somos a família mais rica da cidade... Era pra chover mulher em cima!

\- Tenha paciência, Alan... Vai ver ele ainda não conheceu a garota certa... É só isso...

Ainda não tinha conhecido a garota certa... Sim, vai ver era isso... Jensen era tímido. Não costumava ir a festas e nem se socializar muito. Tinha amigos, é claro. Todos do sexo masculino... Garotos que estudavam com Jensen desde criança... Ele precisava era conhecer meninas. Conversar com elas... Se encontrar com garotas fora do ambiente escolar, onde a beleza das moças era escondida embaixo de um feio uniforme. Foi aí que Alan teve uma grande ideia. O homem sorriu de uma orelha à outra.

* * *

\- Não, pai. Eu não quero! - protestou Jensen.

\- Pois sua mãe achou uma ótima ideia. Deixa de ser bicho do mato, meu filho! São seus 18 anos, e nós queremos comemorar... Tenho certeza que você vai adorar a festa.

\- Mas eu vou convidar quem? Misha e Mark? Não tenho muita gente pra chamar...

Alan sorriu. Jensen teria a oportunidade de conhecer todas as meninas da cidade. Nenhuma garota em sã consciência declinaria o convite de participar de tão grandiosa comemoração.

\- Claro que não vai convidar só o Misha e o Mark... Vamos convidar todos os jovens da cidade! Todo mundo com idade entre 16 e 20 anos receberá um convite.

\- Não! Que loucura é essa!? - Jensen ficou espantado. Seu pai só podia estar louco. Ele só queria paz e sossego, e não centenas de desconhecidos invadindo a mansão onde morava para fazer algazarra. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

\- Loucura nenhuma... - insistiu Alan.

\- Não, nem pensar! Por que não me dá uma viagem de presente? Ia ser muito melhor...

\- Você vai ter uma festa, e vai se socializar com os jovens da sua idade. Precisa conhecer garotas. Dançar, se divertir... - "E principalmente namorar", completou Alan, em seus pensamentos.

Jensen estava detestando a ideia cada vez mais. Discutiu com o pai por dias, mas não houve jeito. Alan e Donna queriam e teriam uma grande festa, cheia de jovens delinquentes, para atrapalhar a sua paz bem no dia do seu aniversário...

* * *

Quando a notícia da grande festa se espalhou pela cidade, as meninas ficaram em polvorosa, como previra Alan. A reação das irmãs Genevieve e Danneel não foi diferente. As duas gritavam e rodopiavam pela casa pensando no quão maravilhoso seria colocar um vestido de festa para conhecer a mansão da família Ackles. E Jensen, o aniversariante, era o sonho de consumo das duas – assim como de muitas outras jovens da cidade. Ele era um verdadeiro príncipe encantado.

\- Mãe, precisamos sair pra comprar nossos vestidos! - anunciaram as duas.

Madame Tremaine, a mãe das meninas, ficou animada também. Corriam boatos que os Ackles queriam que o filho arranjasse uma namorada. Jensen podia muito bem se apaixonar por uma de suas garotas... Depois podiam se casar e isso lhe renderia não apenas netos de boa aparência, mas também uma vida de muito luxo. Tremaine sonhava alto.

No cantinho da sala, ouvindo silenciosamente a toda conversa, e sentindo o coraçãozinho palpitar com a notícia, estava o belo e jovem Jared Padarelo. Jared morava com Madame Tremaine e suas filhas, apesar de não serem parentes consanguíneos. É que antes de morrer, o pai de Jared, já viúvo, casara-se novamente. Madame Tremaine Harris-Cortese era madrasta de Jared, e, para a infelicidade do menino, quem ficara com a sua guarda.

Jared era um garoto... Mas isso não era motivo para não sonhar com seu príncipe encantado também. Desde novinho, Padarelo sentia atração por jovens do sexo masculino. Como suas irmãs e madrasta eram umas megeras, o pobre menino guardava aquele segredo – ou, com certeza usariam a informação para criticá-lo e ridicularizá-lo ainda mais. O único que sabia da sua opção sexual era seu melhor amigo e colega da escola, um garoto louro de olhos azuis chamado Stephen Amell.

Enquanto as meninas cacarejavam sobre os vestidos esvoaçantes e os sapatos altos que comprariam para a ocasião, Jared Padarelo suspirava sonhador. Ele queria tanto ir àquela festa... Era apaixonado por Jensen há quase dois anos, quando começara a frequentar a mesma escola que ele. Apesar de serem de séries diferentes, Padarelo sempre o via pelos corredores, e se desmanchava de amores pelos seus lindos olhos verdes e sua pele clarinha e salpicada por adoráveis sardinhas. Apesar de Stephen dizer que ele era um riquinho arrogante e antipático, Jared via nele apenas fofura e timidez.

Padarelo sonhava em poder ver Jensen mais de perto, conhecer sua casa, e saber um pouco mais sobre os Ackles... Além disso, apesar de já ter dezesseis anos completos, o pobre menino jamais tinha ido a uma festa depois de crescido. Apenas tinha ido a festinhas de aniversário quando era criança... Tudo culpa da sua cruel madrasta, que lhe negava tudo, enquanto estragava as duas filhas de mimos.

\- Eu também quero ir à festa... - pediu Jared, finalmente, tomando coragem.

Madame Tremaine sorriu.

\- Padarelo... Você não tem roupas para ir em uma festa tão chique...

E realmente ele não tinha. O menino corou de raiva ao lembrar-se que não tinha ganho uma única roupa nova depois da morte do pai - há mais de dois anos. Isso significava ser motivo de chacota no colégio. Suas roupas eram todas curtas e apertadas, principalmente porque Jared crescera demais nos últimos meses.

\- Então preciso de roupas novas - respondeu o garoto com raiva, já imaginando o fora que levaria em seguida. E não estava enganado...

\- E você acha que eu tenho dinheiro sobrando pra isso? Não se esqueça que tenho que sustentar você. Te dar o que comer... Devia ser mais grato pelo que recebe.

Jared saiu de perto, cabisbaixo, e sentindo-se humilhado. A situação financeira da família era bastante confortável até. E tudo graças ao que herdaram de seu pai, Gerald Padarelo... Mas o menino sabia que se respondesse à mulher suas chances de conseguir alguma coisa só diminuiriam...

* * *

\- Eu queria tanto ir à festa de aniversário do Jensen... - lamentava-se Jared pera Stephen, no colégio.

\- Poxa Jared... Tem certeza que você não vai poder ir? Apesar de não ir muito com a cara do Jensen, tenho que admitir que vai ser o evento do ano... Vai chover mulher, e eu estou super animado...

\- Essa é a minha melhor calça, Stephen... – Lamentou-se Padarelo apontando para a peça de roupa já bastante gasta, e que deixava seus tornozelos à mostra. As outras que tenho até rasgadas estão... E eu não posso ir a uma festa usando isso... Tenho vergonha de usar até aqui na escola...

Stephen ficou com pena. Jared realmente não tinha como ir à tal festa com as roupas surradas que usava diariamente... Se ao menos ele pudesse lhe emprestar alguma coisa. Mas Stephen era bem mais baixo que o amigo.

O pobre Padarelo suspirava pelos cantos. - Imagina que coisa mais linda ele vai estar... – dizia admirando Jensen de longe. - E pensar que Danneel e Genevieve vão estar lá me dá muita raiva!

\- Sua madrasta é uma bruxa... – desabafou Stephen.

Jared fitou o chão tristemente. Disso ele já sabia há muito tempo... Era duro sofrer diariamente nas garras daquela megera.


	2. O descendente de Ermenegilda Cinderela

**Cap. 2 - O descendente de Ermenegilda Cinderela**

\- Que cara é essa, Stephen?

\- Cara de quê?

\- De quem comeu e não gostou... – comentou Anne, a mãe do garoto, ao vê-lo chegar cabisbaixo do colégio.

Stephen então desabafou com ela. Estava com pena de Jared. Padarelo era uma ótima pessoa e não merecia ser maltratado assim... Se ele pudesse, trocaria de lugar com o amigo por um dia, para que ele fosse à festa no seu lugar... Afinal, Jared gostava de Jensen. E aquilo não era justo...

Anne, sensibilizada com a história, prometeu ajudar. Ela conhecia uma ótima costureira, e pediu que ela ajustasse uma das calças e uma boa camisa de Stephen para que coubessem em Padarelo. Uma semana antes do grande evento, o louro levou as roupas limpinhas e bem passadas e entregou ao amigo, que nem pôde acreditar.

\- Meu Deus, Stephen! Muito obrigado! Você é um amigão! - comemorou o rapaz, sentindo-se extremamente agradecido. Padarelo havia encontrado um sapato velho de seu pai perdido pela casa. Estava apertado e um pouco gasto, mas mesmo assim, era melhor que qualquer um de seus calçados. Agora, com a calça e camisa de Stephen, tinha um traje completo para usar na festa. Só precisava convencer sua maldosa madrasta a deixá-lo ir.

* * *

No dia da festa, Jensen não estava muito animado, ao contrário de seus melhores amigos Mark e Misha. Os dois não falavam de outra coisa há dias. Imagina uma festa com todas as meninas da cidade? Tudo bem que todos os meninos também estariam lá, mas, mesmo assim, era uma excelente oportunidade para conhecer belas garotas. Além disso, sendo os melhores amigos de Jensen, eles ainda ganhavam destaque... A atenção estaria voltada para o louro, e, consequentemente, também um pouco para eles.

Jensen passou o dia sendo paparicado por cabeleireiros e costureiros, que ajeitaram seu cabelo e vestiram-no de forma pomposa. O rapaz, que era bonito de qualquer maneira, ficou um verdadeiro príncipe. Donna ainda queria que o filho chegasse à festa montado em um cavalo branco, para chamar ainda mais a atenção dos convidados.

\- Não, mãe, está louca? Vão rir da minha cara pro resto da vida se eu chegar montado em um cavalo. Não vê o quanto isso é ridículo?

\- Você nunca fica ridículo, Jensen... Você é lindo, meu filho. Só vai deixar as meninas ainda mais apaixonadas.

O louro fechou a cara e se negou veementemente. Já estava tendo boa vontade em aceitar a festa. Se o obrigassem a montar um cavalo ele iria embora no lombo do bicho para bem longe dali... Com medo que o filho fizesse exatamente o que disse, a mãe acabou por concordar em abandonar a ideia.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na casa de Padarelo, as irmãs Danneel e Genevieve já começavam a se arrumar, com horas de antecedência. Seus vestidos novos eram lindos, e iam até os pés. Elas não podiam estar mais contentes.

\- Eu posso ir à festa também? - pediu Jared à madrasta – Eu consegui umas roupas emprestadas...

Madame Tremaine olhou para o rapaz dos pés à cabeça e sorriu maldosamente. Ela tinha outros planos para o garoto aquela noite.

\- Não pode, Jared... Porque eu e as meninas vamos sair. Eu vou deixá-las na festa e depois vou a uma peça de teatro, fazer hora para buscá-las mais tarde. A mansão dos Ackles fica bem longe daqui... E você precisa lavar a louça do jantar e limpar a cozinha... Tem muitas tarefas para cumprir.

O rapaz engoliu em seco. Que mulherzinha nojenta! Ele a odiava com todas as suas forças. Padarelo olhou a cozinha. Estava suja, mas não imunda... Se ele se apressasse talvez tivesse tempo de terminar a tempo de ir com elas.

\- E se eu limpar tudo? Posso ir à festa?

A madrasta bufou. Que garoto insistente...

\- Tudo bem, Padarelo. Se deixar a cozinha brilhando você pode sair... Faça como quiser. Agora pare de me importunar que eu tenho que terminar de me arrumar.

* * *

Jared ficou feliz. Talvez tivesse uma chance no fim das contas! O moreno correu para o quarto e pegou as roupas que tinha recebido de Stephen. Experimentou-as e sorriu, ao ver que cabiam nele como uma luva. Aliás, o menino as havia experimentado tantas vezes, sonhando com aquele grande dia, que notou que tinham ficado ligeiramente amarrotadas. Padarelo então levou-as consigo para passá-las antes de se arrumar. Faria isso assim que terminasse a limpeza.

Jared então começou a lavar a enorme pilha de louças, apressado.

\- Não lave de qualquer jeito, garoto. Esse copo ainda está sujo! - reclamou a madrasta, pegando e examinando o objeto com as mãos. Se Padarelo quisesse trabalhar com afinco para sair, tudo bem... Mas precisava fazer tudo com perfeição. Madame Tremaine detestava sujeira.

Para seu desespero, Jared viu a mulher colocar de volta na pia metade das coisas que ele havia limpado. Para piorar, Danneel e Genevieve pegaram pratos e copos limpos para "fazer uma boquinha" antes da festa. Desgraçadas... O menino tinha certeza que elas faziam tudo de propósito para atrapalhar seus planos.

\- Será que você consegue lavar tudo isso, Jared? É muita coisa... - ironizou Danneel, aumentando a pilha ainda mais, com um prato sujo de sobremesa.

Em seguida a menina deixou a travessa de doce escapulir de suas mãos, e espatifar-se no chão. Foi doce e vidro para todos os lados.

\- Danneel, minha filha! Você se sujou? - preocupou-se a mãe.

Mas Danneel conseguira proteger a roupa. Genevieve, se fazendo de assustada, derramou todo o suco de uva que tomava. Mas não em seu lindo vestido. O que o suco atingiu foram as roupas de Padarelo que esperavam para serem passadas...

\- Minhas roupas! – berrou Jared, em desespero. Ele queria matar Genevieve. - Você me paga, sua desgraçada! Você fez de propósito! Como vou poder ir para à festa agora!?

A garota se fez de ofendida e foi choramingar para a mãe.

\- Padarelo está me ameaçando... - reclamou ela.

Madame Tremaine então brigou com Jared, que, com os olhos cheios d'água, viu a madrasta atiçar fogo nas roupas que Stephen lhe emprestara. Quem mandou gritar com uma de suas meninas?

\- Vamos embora, queridas... - chamou Madame Tremaine, largando Jared sozinho.

O pobre Padarelo estava inconsolável. As megeras saíram largando-o só com sua tristeza, o cheiro de fumaça, e a enorme sujeira da cozinha – que ele teria que limpar. Tentando conter o choro, o menino ligou para Stephen e contou o ocorrido. Eles não se encontrariam na festa àquela noite...

* * *

As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto do jovem rapaz agora. Desde que seu pai morrera, o menino Padarelo não sentira mais o gosto da felicidade. Fora alguns momentos de alegria na escola, ele apenas sofria, humilhado por Madame Tremaine e suas filhas malvadas. Trabalhava dia e noite fazendo tarefas para as três, botando a mesa, lavando louças, roupas, lavando o chão e as privadas... O coitado vivia dolorido, e nem mesmo tinha tempo suficiente para estudar. Suas notas apenas despencavam...

Jared já estava acostumado com a dor e a humilhação, mas, naquele dia, sentia-se ainda mais triste e desesperançado. Seu coração doía em pensar que perderia aquela festa linda. A festa do seu príncipe... Enquanto isso, as irmãs Harris-Cortese, que tanto o maltratavam, teriam mais uma noite de alegria e diversão.

O menino esboçou um sorriso em meio aos seus pensamentos, enquanto catava os últimos cacos de vidro do chão. A vantagem de se chegar ao fundo do poço era a impossibilidade de que as coisas piorassem ainda mais. Era apenas isso que lhe dava forças.

\- Venha o que vier, nada mais me abala nessa vida... – Disse o menino em voz alta, externando os seus pensamentos.

Foi nessa hora que ele sentiu um ventinho, movimentando seus cabelos crescidos. Padarelo olhou para trás, e lá estava ela: velha, enrugada, bem baixinha, com um chapéu pontudo, trajes esvoaçantes e duas pequenas asas. Imediatamente Jared retirou o que disse. As coisas ainda podiam piorar sim. E piorar muito...

\- Aiiiiiii! Sai daqui, assombração! – Berrou ele, dando com uma colher de pau na cabeça da criatura, que guinchou com indignação.

\- Para com isso, menino!

\- Socorro! Sai daqui! Sai! Vai embora, seu espírito do mal!

Jared Padarelo fez o maior escândalo. Não queria morrer, vítima de uma alma penada qualquer. Ainda era muito jovem e tinha planos de ser feliz depois que se livrasse das megeras que atormentavam sua existência.

\- Para como esse escândalo! – ralhou a velhinha. – Eu sou Haggquist, sua fada madrinha, e estou aqui para ajudar! Acalme-se...

Em seguida a fada pegou água com açúcar e ofereceu ao afilhado, que ainda estava muito ofegante e com o coração acelerado. Até aquele momento, ele achava que fadas madrinhas eram coisas de contos de fadas. Apenas ficção...

\- Acontece que você é o tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara, e mais alguns tataras, tataraneto de Cinderela. E eu sou sua madrinha – assim como fui madrinha dela.

\- Meu Deus, arregalou-se Jared. Quantos anos você tem?

\- E isso é coisa que se pergunte a uma dama? – retrucou Haggquist, ofendida. Ela era velha, isso era verdade. Mais ainda podia fazer um ótimo trabalho. Ainda não estava gagá. Bem, pelo menos não muito...

Jared olhou para a mulher com assombro. Seus olhos estavam tão arregalados que parecia que sairiam de sua órbita. Nunca imaginou que Cinderela pudesse ser uma história real.

\- Mas... Dona fada... – gaguejou Jared – Me diga...

\- Dona Fada, não... Já disse que me chamo Haggquist! – interrompeu a velha.

\- Hogwarts?

\- Não. É Haggquist! Mas deixa para lá... - respondeu a fada, já perdendo a paciência - O que ia me perguntar, afinal?

\- Cinderela existiu de verdade? Como na história? – Padarelo não conseguia acreditar.

\- Sim, é real! É claro que com o passar dos anos, muitos detalhes foram esquecidos. Outras coisas, acrescentadas. "Quem conta um conto, aumenta um ponto". Nunca ouviu falar nesse ditado?

Jared assentiu.

\- O nome dela era Ermenegilda Cinderela... Mas a menina não gostava do "Ermenegilda". Com razão, né? Exigia ser chamada pelo sobrenome... Aí, lá pelas tantas, uma descendente se casou com um polonês, de sobrenome Padalecki. Fundiram os sobrenomes, dando origem à família Padarela. Anos depois, outro descendente modificou para Paderelo, que soava mais masculino...

\- Certo... – respondeu Jared, trêmulo. Era muito difícil acreditar naquilo tudo, mas ele não tinha opção. A velhinha voejava pela cozinha deixando-o ainda mais nervoso. Quem sabe pelo menos ela pudesse ajudá-lo como fez com sua afilhada Cinderela, há muitos anos atrás? Seria a sua sorte virando? – Você vai me ajudar a ir à festa do Jensen Ackles? – perguntou por fim, tomando coragem.

\- Claro, meu querido. – respondeu a mulher, bondosamente. – Vamos primeiro cuidar dessa bagunça, e arrumar uma roupa bem bonita para você...


	3. Pare de gritar, Padarelo!

**Cap. 3 - Pare de gritar, Padarelo!**

Padarelo acompanhou à fada com os olhos. A mulher abriu as portas e janelas e assobiou um assobio muito alto e agudo. Imediatamente lindos passarinhos voaram e encheram a casa com sua presença angelical. Os olhinhos de Padarelo ficaram úmidos de emoção quando eles começaram a cantar, e da varinha de condão da fada saiu fina seda – que serviu de matéria-prima para as aves começarem a tecer. Os olhos do rapaz umedeceram ainda mais quando os ratos entraram correndo pela porta da cozinha.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHH! Ratos! Socorrrrrroooooo! Que nojo!

Jared Padarelo subiu em cima da mesa, e, mais uma vez, berrou a plenos pulmões, sapateando de nervoso.

Horríveis ratazanas se amontoavam pela cozinha, e Jared fechou os olhos com força, torcendo para que aquilo tudo fosse apenas uma alucinação. Ele estava louco, só podia ser isso.

\- O que foi dessa vez, garoto! – A fada estava ficando já sem paciência. – Cinderela, que era uma moça, jamais se comportou assim... O que há com os jovens de hoje?

\- Ratos! Houve ratos! – berrava o garoto. – Ratazanas horríveis e nojentas!

Haggquist rolou os olhos. Tudo bem que na época da Cinderela os ratinhos eram pequenos, meigos e moravam no campo. As ratazanas de Padarelo eram feias, sujas e moravam no esgoto. Mas fazer o que? Os tempos eram outros, e aquele garoto era muito escandaloso... Os roedores estavam ali para ajudar na limpeza.

\- Deixa de ser mal-agradecido, Padarelo. Em um instante estará tudo limpo... Você vai ver.

Os ratos lamberam o chão e toda a louça, deixando o menino com ânsia de vômito. Ele renunciava à festa, renunciava a tudo! Só queria que aqueles convidados de mau gosto fossem embora dali depressa.

\- Eu... Acho que prefiro ficar em casa. Não preciso de ajuda... Por favor, vão embora daqui – choramingou o moreno.

Mas Padarelo não se livraria de sua madrinha assim tão facilmente.

\- Eu preciso fazer meu trabalho – respondeu a fada secamente.

* * *

Jared passou bastante tempo recusando-se a sair de cima da mesa, com os olhos fechados. Pensava em lugares bonitos e felizes, tentando esquecer os roedores que o aterrorizavam. Lá pelas tantas, a fada o chamou.

\- Deixa de besteira, garoto. Os meus ajudantes já foram... Venha experimentar os seus trajes.

Para o espanto de Padarelo, quando ele abriu os olhos, viu que estava tudo brilhando na cozinha, e um terno lindo, azul escuro, esperava por ele.

Feliz, Padarelo finalmente desceu de cima da mesa, agradeceu à fada, e levou as roupas para experimentar no quarto.

* * *

Enquanto isso, a festa já rolava há bastante tempo na mansão dos Ackles. Uma multidão de jovens dançava, bebia, conversava e principalmente namorava, espalhando-se por todo salão.

Jensen estava odiando. Seus amigos, Misha e Mark, tinham conhecido duas belas meninas e não desgrudavam delas. Se ao menos ele pudesse ficar sozinho em um canto... Mas não! Todas as garotas desacompanhadas da festa pareciam querer sua atenção. Isso incluía duas irmãs muito chatas e grudentas que não o deixavam em paz – Genevieve e Danneel Harris-Cortese.

\- Dança comigo, Jensen.

\- Não! Agora é a minha vez! - reclamava a outra.

Sob os olhares críticos de seus pais, o pobre menino não teve escolha senão dançar com uma e depois com a outra.

* * *

\- Ahhhhhhh! – Berrou Padarelo lá do quarto.

\- O que foi dessa vez? – perguntou Haggquist incrédula. Aquela roupa estava linda e perfeita. O menino não tinha do que reclamar.

Padarelo saiu do quarto trajando seu elegante terno, mas parecia ainda assim transtornado.

\- Uma espinha! – ele reclamou choroso – bem na ponta do meu nariz! Eu não posso ir assim... Você pode dar um jeito nela, não pode? – perguntou o moreno esperançoso.

\- Você está lindo, Padarelo. Deixa de frescura!

\- Não! Não posso sair assim... Faz uma mágica aí...

A pobre velha suspirou impaciente. Não sabia nenhum encantamento contra espinhas... Nervosa, arrastou o garoto para o quarto de Madame Trameine e tacou base no rosto do afilhado.

\- Não vai dar certo! – choramingava Jared. – Eu suo demais...

\- Para de reclamar! – Berrou a fada madrinha. – Você vai a essa festa de qualquer maneira. Aliás, já está super atrasado. Eu vim aqui fazer o meu trabalho e você não vai me atrapalhar!

Jared olhou arregalado. Pelo jeito teria que obedecer à fada e se contentar com aquela maquiagem malfeita. Prometeu a si mesmo que se esconderia nos cantos mais escuros possíveis. Não podia ser visto com aquela protuberância horrorosa no rosto.

\- Menino, cadê a abóbora? – perguntou a fada, rispidamente, cortando os pensamentos do jovem.

\- Como assim? Aqui não tem nenhuma abóbora!

\- E como você pretende chegar até a festa?! – esbravejou Haggquist. Ela parecia tão revoltada agora que Jared ficou com medo.

\- N... Não sei...

A velha foi até a cozinha, xingando baixinho, e começou a fuçar tudo.

\- Madame Tremaine não compra legumes? – perguntou, por fim, parecendo cada vez mais irritada.

\- A gente vive de lasanha congelada e miojo com salsicha – suspirou o rapaz tristemente. Ficou apreensivo quando viu a velhota pegar uma banana da fruteira, levá-la para o lado de fora, e começar com uma cantoria de Salagadula. Que diabos ela estava fazendo?

\- Err... Essa banana é a ceia da Madame Tremaine. Ela está de dieta e... É melhor você devolver...

Mas a fada não deu ouvidos a Padarelo. Continuou cantando sem parar, empolgada, o "Bibbidi bobbidi boo". A banana foi crescendo, crescendo, crescendo, até transformar-se em um veículo estranho, comprido e amarelo. A casca enroscou-se, formando rodas.

Paderelo, aterrorizado, ainda viu quando a velha apontou sua varinha de condão para uma ratazana, transformando-a em um feio, dentuço e peludo motorista.

\- Vai Padarelo. Entra no carro que já passam das dez e meia da noite. À meia noite você precisa voltar, pois o encantamento tem prazo de validade.

\- Mas... Dona fada... Eu...

\- Ora, não precisa me agradecer... – a mulher exclamou embevecida.

\- Eu não ia. Quer dizer, eu ia... Mas... Esse carro é ridículo... A ratazana não tem carteira de motorista... E, não acha que esses sapatos...? - Com toda aquela confusão, o pobre Padarelo nem mesmo tinha tido tempo de enfiar os sapatos apertados de seu pai nos pés.

\- Eles são muito bonitos! – completou a fada com convicção. Em seguida mudou de ideia ao voltar seus olhos para o chinelo descascado e sujo que o afilhado tinha nos pés.

* * *

\- Jensen!?

O louro se assustou com a voz de sua mãe. Abandonou o joguinho do celular e olhou para trás. Donna parecia bastante zangada.

\- O que foi, mãe?

\- O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho, grudado nesse aparelho, enquanto os outros se divertem na festa?

\- Eu só queria jogar um pouquinho, mãe... – o menino suspirou – já vou voltar pra lá, prometo...

Mas Donna não queria saber de "depois". Confiscou o celular do filho e o obrigou a voltar para a muvuca. Ele precisava sair daquela festa com uma namorada, ou Alan iria surtar.

* * *

Padarelo falou em buscar seus sapatos no quarto, mas a fada não permitiu. Mandou o menino ficar descalço e em seguida conjurou para ele um novo par. O tamanho era perfeito para os seus pés. Mas mesmo assim, os sapatos machucavam um pouco. Eles eram tão duros... O rapaz gemeu baixinho.

\- Não reclame. São lindos sapatos de cristal! É assim que tem que ser... – Disse a fada, soltando um gritinho agoniado em seguida. Já eram quase onze horas agora. Jared estava mesmo muito, mas muito atrasado... Mesmo que ele conseguisse chegar à festa a tempo, como conseguiria conquistar Jensen Ackles em poucos minutos? Era seu prestígio e seu emprego que estavam em jogo ali. Mas ela daria um jeito, mesmo que precisasse burlar as regras um pouco...

\- Ouça bem, Padarelo. Vou te dizer exatamente o que fazer... – A fada falou, enquanto consultava com seu tablet o livro do destino. – Quinze minutos antes da meia noite Jensen vai se cansar da festa e se esconderá em uma espécie de quarto de entulhos. Esse quartinho fica logo depois do banheiro da piscina. É só andar mais um pouco que você encontra...

\- É? – Jared ficou apreensivo – Mas... Fada... Eu... Nem vou chegar perto do Jensen. Não com essa espinha no nariz... Ele é tão perfeito! Com certeza morreria de nojo e...

A fada rolou os olhos. Ponderou. Se o tal do Jensen Ackles fosse tão cheio de frescuras quanto Padarelo, era mesmo bem capaz da espinha atrapalhar seus planos...

\- Tudo bem, Padarelo. Antes que ele entre eu mesma vou pessoalmente lá estourar as lâmpadas do quarto... Tudo vai estar escuro.

\- E o Jensen vai ficar lá dentro, mesmo sem luz?

A fada novamente consultou o livro do destino, que se modificava a cada instante, e respondeu. – Sim. Pelo jeito ele não é tão fresco quanto você... – debochou.

\- Certo... Mas... E o que eu vou fazer nesse tal quarto escuro?

\- Você vai lá e tasca um beijo na boca dele!

\- O quê!? Está maluca!? – horrorizou-se Jared – Eu nem conheço o Jensen direito. Nem sei se ele gosta de meninos... Ou se gosta de meninas... Eu nunca vi com nenhuma namorada. Mas também nunca vi com namorado...

\- Para de tagarelar, garoto! O Jensen ainda não gosta de ninguém. Mas logo estará apaixonado por você, e eu, finalmente, ganharei o aumento que tanto mereço.

Jared Padarelo poderia ter se perguntado se fadas ganhavam salário, mas tudo o que guardou daquela sentença foi que Jensen iria se apaixonar por ele. Como assim? Só de pensar, começou a suar e tremer.

\- Dona fada, eu... O Jensen? Se apaixonar por mim? Eu... Preciso de água. Acho que vou desmaiar.

\- Ah não! Não vai desmaiar nada! Você não tem tempo pra isso... Vamos andando. Ele vai se apaixonar sim, e vai dar tudo certo... Só não esqueça de estar de volta ao carro antes da meia noite. Coloque o despertador no celular!

\- Ok... – assentiu Padarelo apreensivo, sentindo que seu coração sairia pela boca a qualquer momento.

\- Ahhh! Também não se esqueça de largar um sapato. Isso é MUITO importante, Padarelo. Deixe um sapato para trás.

O pobre Jared então entrou na banana gigante e foi conduzido pela ratazana, que, a pedido da fada, correu pela cidade como se estivesse em uma competição de fórmula 1. Padarelo foi gritando desde sua casa até a mansão dos Ackles.


	4. I lost my shoe

**cap 4. - "I lost my shoe"**

Assim que pôs os pés para fora do carro, Jared respirou aliviado. O menino contemplou maravilhado o belo casarão, todo bem decorado e lotado de jovens. Rapazes e moças dançavam, comiam, bebiam e conversavam animadamente pelo salão, e espalhavam-se ao redor da piscina e onde mais os olhos do garoto pudessem alcançar.

Padarelo, mantendo-se afastado dos locais iluminados, e escondendo o nariz, procurava insistentemente seu alvo – o lindo aniversariante. Queria poder vê-lo antes de se encontrarem no tal quartinho escuro. Seu coração já estava disparado, só de pensar em seguir os planos da fada.

Então, finalmente, Jared o viu. Jensen estava de fraque e gravata borboleta pretos, e camisa branca. Lindo de morrer... Não era de se admirar que as garotas do local se aglomerassem em torno dele querendo chamar sua atenção. As infelizes estavam praticamente fazendo fila, e Padarelo viu, com desgosto, suas duas "irmãs" no meio daquela cena.

O menino ficou com o coração apertado. Não gostava de ver aquele bando de oferecidas dando em cima do seu príncipe. Consultou o relógio. Estava quase na hora...

* * *

-Jensen, dança comigo!?

\- Jensen, você se lembra de mim? Eu estudei com você no primeiro ano...

\- Nossa, Jensen, como você está bonito.

\- Jensen! Jensen! Jensen!

O garoto não aguentava mais. Queria jogar uma bomba para explodir todas aquelas meninas.

\- Me dá licença! - pediu o aniversariante, correndo o mais depressa que pôde de perto do aglomerado de garotas.

O louro só queria se esconder. Para dentro de casa ele não podia ir, pois seus pais iriam vê-lo e com certeza o obrigariam a voltar para a festa. Então Jensen lembrou-se do quartinho de guardados que ficava um pouco além do banheiro da piscina. Ninguém pensaria em procurá-lo por lá.

* * *

\- Oi! Você está sozinho?

Jared olhou para o lado, e deparou-se com uma garota e suas duas amigas. As três olhavam para ele interessadas e trocavam cochichos e risadinhas. A verdade é que Padarelo estava lindo, e chamava a atenção das moças.

\- Não... Err... Estou com o meu amigo. É que... Eu preciso ir... - respondeu o moreno, fugindo de perto delas. Ele estava com pressa, e não queria conversa...

Onde estava Jensen? As garotas fizeram com que Jared o perdesse de vista... Padarelo olhou o relógio novamente. Eram quinze para meia noite! O louro devia estar a caminho de seu esconderijo... O jovem donzelo sentiu seu coração disparar.

Padarelo então se afastou correndo e, ofegante, seguiu em direção ao banheiro. Andou mais um pouco até encontrar o tal quartinho de entulhos. Antes de abrir a porta e se enfiar para dentro do aposento, o moreno titubeou. Poderia estar se metendo em uma roubada... Talvez aquela fada fosse uma louca, esclerosada... Entretanto, teria que arriscar.

O moreno suspirou aliviado ao constatar que o quarto estava de fato escuro. Ele então entrou, podendo sentir seu coração aos pulos. Foi logo tropeçando, já que o local estava cheio de objetos entulhando o chão, e caiu desajeitadamente no meio de várias caixas.

\- Espera! Não se mexe! - avisou uma voz.

Jared estremeceu. Era Jensen!

\- Espera que eu vou te ajudar a sair daí...

Ackles tinha se assustado com o garoto que entrara ali de repente. Mas seus olhos já haviam se acostumado com a pouca claridade do aposento e Jensen pôde enxergar na penumbra o jovem destrambelhado que caíra no meio dos entulhos. Não sabia o que o outro fazia por ali, mas primeiramente pretendia ajudá-lo a levantar-se.

O louro se aproximou com cuidado, evitando os outros obstáculos do caminho, e ofereceu a mão para que Padarelo se apoiasse.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou o louro.

\- Eu... É... Bem... - Jared ficou sem palavras. Estava ferrado. O que fazer agora? Ele não teria coragem de beijar Jensen assim, sem mais nem menos.

\- Você passou do banheiro... Era o banheiro que você queria? - apressou-se o louro a perguntar.

\- Bem... Eu... - Jared não enxergava nada, e novamente tropeçou nos objetos, quase indo parar no chão mais uma vez. Jensen o segurou a tempo.

O moreno tomou fôlego. Precisava dizer alguma coisa.

\- Eu... Estou fugindo de uma garota. – falou por fim.

Jensen soltou uma risadinha.

\- Então seja bem-vindo. Eu estou fugindo de muitas garotas... Prazer, sou o Jensen. – Disse o menino. – Acho que eu não te conheço, né?

\- É... Não... Prazer... – derreteu-se Jared, esquecendo de dizer seu nome.

\- Se quiser, pode ficar aqui. – Jensen então segurou Padarelo pelo braço, conduzindo-o até um canto mais vazio, onde havia apenas um colchão no chão. Vai ser até bom ter com quem conversar. Minha mãe confiscou meu celular... Nesse quartinho de entulhos tem até uns livros interessantes. Mas por azar todas as lâmpadas resolveram queimar logo hoje. Eu estou entediado aqui sozinho...

Jensen então sentou-se no colchão e convidou o moreno a fazer o mesmo.

Padarelo não sabia o que dizer. As mãos de Jensen eram macias e quentinhas... E ele cheirava bem. Cheirava tão bem... Jared estava simplesmente sem palavras. E o que o aterrorizava ainda mais era saber que o tempo estava passando muito depressa e que ele precisava agir imediatamente.

\- Essas meninas estão muito oferecidas! – desabafou Jensen. – Assim não dá... Ninguém respeita mais a intimidade dos outros e ...

Mas o garoto não pôde completar a frase, sendo calado por um beijo. Jared simplesmente tomara coragem e fizera o que precisava ser feito. Segurou a cabeça do louro com as mãos e encostou seus lábios nos dele. O moreno fechou os olhos, esperando que o louro retribuísse. Afinal a fada prometera que Ackles se apaixonaria...

\- O que é isso!? – Esbravejou Jensen, afastando-se de Padarelo. – Você ficou maluco!?

\- Eu... É... Eu pensei... – o moreno sentiu seu coração parar, de tanto desespero. Estava muito envergonhado e sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer. Maldita fada! E idiota ele, que seguira o conselho de uma aparição, que surgira do nada, e o enviara para aquele lugar a bordo de uma banana gigante, conduzida por um motorista ratazana. Ele só podia ser doido mesmo...

\- Por que você fez isso? – Jensen soava ofendido.

TRRRRIIII TRRRIIII

Salvo pelo gongo. O celular de Jared Padarelo avisava que era hora de correr dali para não perder sua carona de volta. O menino não esperou nem um segundo. Estava mesmo doido para fugir dali, sentindo-se completamente envergonhado. Ele então saiu correndo, destrambelhado, e tropeçando em tudo. Quando chegou perto da porta lembrou-se de seguir uma última recomendação da fada – e por que não? Pior do que estava, sua situação não poderia ficar... Arrancou um dos sapatos e o atirou para trás, atingindo em cheio a testa de Jensen Ackles.

\- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

* * *

Quando Madame Tremaine estacionou o carro, trazendo consigo as filhas, Jared já estava de volta, vestindo seus trapos usuais e apenas um pé de sapato – por alguma razão desconhecida, os sapatinhos de cristal eram o único objeto criado pela magia da fada que não se dissipava após à meia noite. Ele estava triste e muito envergonhado, lembrando do fiasco que fora seu comportamento perante ao menino que tanto gostava. Sorte que ele jamais dissera seu nome... E Jensen não tinha como saber.

\- Padarelo! Você me paga, seu desgraçado! – esbravejou Madame Tremaine, assim que pôs os pés em casa.

O menino estremeceu. Seria possível que ela tivesse descoberto sua escapulida?

A madrasta se aproximou dele xingando – Desgraçado! Jogou minha banana na rua, e agora tem uma ratazana imunda comendo lá fora! Você fez de propósito, Padarelo! Queria se vingar, não é? Mas vai ter seu castigo!

\- Que nojo! – berraram as irmãs, com asco por causa do rato. Em seguida Genevieve apontou para os pés de Jared e riu, caçoando dele – Isso é uma nova moda, Padarelo?

\- Não... Eu... Eu perdi um sapato! – respondeu o pobre garoto, olhando para baixo sem graça.

Danneel também riu e fez chacota do irmão postiço. A mãe das meninas, entretanto, nem tomou conhecimento do sapato de cristal. Ela estava muito irada por ter perdido sua banana para uma ratazana de esgoto.

\- Vou ter que comer outra coisa agora... – resmungou, mau humorada, enquanto examinava o conteúdo da geladeira. Acabou encontrando um resto de lasanha. Colocou um pedaço em um prato "limpo", babado de ratazana de cima a baixo, e esquentou no microondas. Padarelo tentou segurar sua vontade de rir e vomitar ao mesmo tempo.

\- Que cara é essa, moleque? Está debochando de mim!? Vá para o seu quarto! – ralhou Madame Tremaine.

Jared foi então posto de castigo por tempo indeterminado, sem poder colocar o nariz – ainda espinhento - para fora do quarto. Nem mesmo ir à escola ele podia... Na verdade, a Padarelo só seria permitido sair do quarto para fazer seus afazeres domésticos.


	5. procura-se Sasquatch e Final feliz

**Cap 5 - A procura de um Sasquatch e de um final feliz**

Por dias Jensen não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão no menino alto e insolente que tascara-lhe um beijo, e depois ainda jogara o sapato – duro como cristal – em sua cabeça. Os sonhos que tinha com ele, todas as noites, não o deixavam esquecer. O galo que tinha na testa também não deixava... Depois de alguns dias de negação, o louro não pôde mais ignorar seus sentimentos. Ele estava apaixonado... Queria o rapaz misterioso para si, de qualquer maneira...

\- Que foi, meu filho?

\- Nada não, mãe...

Mas Donna conhecia o filho. Ele estava esquisito, suspirando pelos cantos... Ouvindo músicas tristes... Lacrimejando com cenas românticas da novela das seis.

\- Você conheceu alguém na sua festa? Me conta... Você sabe que não precisa esconder nada de sua mãe.

Jensen então resolveu desabafar. Estava sim apaixonado... Mas não sabia por quem. Não sabia seu nome, e nem vira direito seu rosto... O menino contou sobre a pessoa que conhecera no escuro e como a princípio fora ríspido com ela. Era por isso que não esperava ser procurado... Não entrou em detalhes sobre o beijo, e nem sobre o sexo do indivíduo. Usou palavras vagas como "a pessoa" e "meu amor" para se referir ao garoto.

Donna – muito animada com a história – foi logo contando para Alan, que há dias maldizia aquela festa que não resultara em nada, além de um enorme desperdício de dinheiro.

\- Nosso Jensen? Apaixonado!? Nem acredito, mulher! – o homem riu alto. E depois se entristeceu em saber que ninguém sabia do paradeiro da moça.

\- Tudo o que nosso filho guardou foi um sapatinho... – suspirou Donna.

Alan ficou pensativo. Talvez o sapato fosse o suficiente. Podiam mandar um empregado ir de porta em porta, com ele nas mãos. Mesmo que levasse meses... A dona haveria de aparecer.

* * *

\- Aqui está... – disse Jensen um tanto sem jeito, entregando o enorme sapato de cristal nas mãos do serviçal. Poucos meninos teriam os pés tão enormes, disso ele tinha certeza...

\- É esse o sapato da moça? – perguntou Aldo, o criado, um tanto confuso.

Donna e Alan também olharam reticentes para o acessório.

\- Jensen, meu filho, você está apaixonado por um garoto? – Alan então perguntou sem esconder sua surpresa e descontentamento.

O menino olhou para baixo, envergonhado, e não respondeu. Foi Donna quem falou por ele.

\- Alan! Jensen nem pôde enxergar direito... Ele não disse que estavam no escuro? O sapato pode ser de homem, mulher, o que for... O que importa é que finalmente ele está apaixonado! Aldo, procure de casa em casa. E traga até nós qualquer criatura que tenha o pé esquerdo compatível com isso aqui. – a mulher examinou o sapato e suspirou - Nem que seja um Sasquatch ...

* * *

E foi isso que Aldo fez. Foi de casa em casa, e logo a notícia se espalhou. A família Ackles procurava pela pessoa que conquistara o coração de seu filho... A quem estranhava, o criado esclarecia que não fora especificado que teria que ser uma moça. Todos os jovens, em cada residência por onde Aldo passasse, experimentavam o sapatão de cristal. Alguns apenas por curiosidade, outros porque o criado dos Ackles era insistente. A maioria, entretanto, experimentava o sapato com a esperança que por algum milagre do destino o acessório pudesse lhes cair como uma luva. E então seu destino estaria selado - ele ou ela se casaria com Jensen e viveria feliz para sempre na mansão dos Ackles.

À medida que os dias passavam, entretanto, e não encontravam ninguém com o pé tão avantajado, Jensen tornava-se mais triste e desesperançado. E se não encontrassem o seu grande amor? E se ele tivesse ido embora para bem longe? Donna e Alan já estavam preocupados com tanta melancolia e exigiam que Aldo trabalhasse dia e noite, com pouco direito a descanso.

* * *

Certo dia Jared limpava a casa como de costume quando bateram na porta.

\- É ele! É ele! – comemoraram Danneel e Geneveive.

Madame Tremaine mandou Padarelo, que não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, para o seu quarto. Não queria que o menino esfarrapado passasse má impressão. Em seguida mandou as filhas se prepararem para experimentar o famoso sapato, e foi atender a porta.

\- Boa noite! – cumprimentou o pobre homem, cansado, dolorido e faminto. – Meu nome é Aldo, e...

\- Sim, claro, entre... Por aqui... Por aqui... – convidou a mulher. As duas meninas já estavam sentadas na sala com os pés aumentados pelo uso de meias e enchimentos.

\- Por favor... Eu preciso que vocês experimentem esse sapato...

\- Claro! – responderam as irmãs em uníssono.

Genevieve enfiou o sapato no pé, mas mesmo com muitas meias, ficou largo demais. Então foi a vez de Danneel. Esta tinha colocado tantas coisas dentro da meia, que o calçado até coube mais ou menos.

Aquela era a última casa da lista. O pobre Aldo já tinha corrido a cidade inteirinha atrás do misterioso dono daquele sapatão de cristal. Talvez fosse aquela menina... Ela era bonita apesar dos pés de palhaço, e faria o Sr. Ackles feliz.

\- Tudo bem, garota. Acho que o sapato é seu... Porque não tem mais ninguém na cidade e... – Aldo suspirou. Se voltasse para casa de mãos abanando era bem capaz dos pais de Jensen obrigarem-no a escalar alguma montanha gelada a procura do Sasquatch que conquistara o menino.

Genevieve e Madame Tramaine nem podiam acreditar. Genevieve xingou baixinho, morrendo de inveja.

Mas então ouviu-se um som lamurioso. Era Jared Padarelo que cantarolava para passar o tempo no quarto.

\- Tem mais alguém nessa casa?

\- Ninguém importante! É apenas o criado. Mas ele nem foi à festa... – respondeu Madame Tremaine, ainda animada. – Vamos logo com isso! Vamos para a mansão dos Ackles marcar o casamento da Danneel!

Mas Aldo, apesar de muito cansado, era responsável. Se existia mais uma pessoa na casa, ele precisava checar. O criado seguiu a cantoria e deu no quarto de Padarelo, que estava trancado por fora. Como a chave estivesse na porta, Aldo abriu e se deparou com um rapaz maltrapilho mas muito bonito.

\- Ahhh... Olá! – exclamou o menino sem graça.

\- Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Aldo.

\- Catorze – gritou Danneel.

\- Vinte e dois – berrou Madame Tremaine.

Mas Jared Padarelo respondeu dezesseis. Aldo então pegou o sapatão de cristal e pediu que ele experimentasse.

Padarelo tirou o chinelão descascado do pé e enfiou o sapato, que coube perfeitamente.

\- Oh, muito obrigado – disse Jared sorridente, pegando o outro pé do sapato que estava guardado no armário. Agora ele tinha de volta seu lindo par de sapatos. Muito duros! Mas muito bonitos...

\- Ohhhh! – Aldo arregalou-se. – finalmente encontrara o dono do sapatão. Não era Danneel. De jeito nenhum. O nome da pessoa por quem Jensen se apaixonara era Jared Padarelo.

\- Por favor, rapaz, venha comigo!

E Jared foi embora sem olhar para trás, deixando a madrasta e suas filhas totalmente revoltadas, xingando alto. Jensen, assim que avistou o menino de sapatões de cristal, jogou-se em seus braços.

\- Desculpa se eu fui ríspido com você! Não tenho pensado em outra coisa a não ser no seu beijo.

\- Me desculpa você, Jensen. Eu não queria ter te beijado à força... Mas... Bem, outra hora eu te explico.

Jensen sorriu e olhou para o seu amado. Lembrou de tê-lo visto antes. Ele era o garoto mais lindo da escola! Aliás, era o garoto mais lindo do mundo! A cada segundo que olhava para ele se apaixonava mais.

* * *

\- Então porque mesmo você me beijou sem pedir permissão? – Jensen perguntou provocativo.

Ackles tinha levado Padarelo para comer alguma coisa, e em seguida foram caminhar ao redor de um bonito lago. Agora estavam sentados à sombra, comtemplando os cisnes que nadavam e ciscavam por ali.

Jared sorriu.

\- Olha... Você pode até não acreditar... Mas foi minha fada madrinha! Ela apareceu assim do nada... Fez um monte de mágicas, incluindo esse sapato de cristal – para eu poder ir à sua festa. E aí, me mandou te beijar. Assim, sem mais nem menos... – o moreno sorriu sem graça, pois contando assim, sua história parecia fantasia pura – ou mentira da grossa.

Padarelo ficava lindo assim, sem jeito. Jensen inclinou-se para mais perto dele e olhou apaixonado.

\- Então foi sua fada madrinha que mandou? – o louro perguntou sério.

\- F... Foi... – repondeu Jared, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Os lábios de Jensen estavam tão próximos aos seus... O coração do garoto batia como um tambor acelerado.

\- Pois a minha fada madrinha me mandou fazer isso aqui...

O louro encostou seus lábios nos de Padarelo, e abraçou-o com delicadeza. Jared fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo. A sensação de estar nos braços de seu príncipe encantado era indescritível. Ele não queria sair de perto de Jensen jamais.

Os dois meninos ficaram um bom tempo juntinhos, se curtindo e namorando. A cada beijo e abraço mais calorosos, os dois sorriam, e culpavam suas fadas madrinhas por tudo.

* * *

Alan e Donna, ao verem seu filho tão feliz ao lado do outro garoto, ficaram contentes por ele. Deixaram o preconceito de lado e receberam Jared Padarelo como futuro genro. Ao descobrirem como o moreno era tratado na casa onde morava, os Ackles trouxeram-no para morar com eles, e não demorou muito para que os dois rapazes se casassem. Deram uma linda festa de casamento, e todos estavam lá: Misha e Mark; Stephen e sua mãe Anne; Madame Tremaine, Genevieve e Danneel – que entraram de penetra; a fada Haggquist; e até os passarinhos e ratazanas que ajudaram a escrever aquela linda história de amor.

Jared e Jensen viveram um conto de fadas, e, como em todo conto de fadas que se preze, foram felizes para sempre.

 **FIM**


End file.
